A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to protective means for elongated firearms. It especially relates to such scabbards having stiffening means that performs a plurality of functions simultaneously and that have special closure means that is especially advantageous for use with open vehicles.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional scabbards for elongated firearms, such as hunting guns, are normally unsupported by stiffening means and are shipped and stored in a flat condition. This promotes formation of molds and mildews inside the scabbards because of the lack of air circulation, especially when in moist climates. Another disadvantage of the prior art scabbards is that two hands are required for insertion of a firearm, since one hand must be used to hold the scabbard open during the insertion. This can be a handicap when the operator must simultaneously handle other operations or apparatus, such as the reins of a horse's harness. Also, they lack convenient end closure means for protecting the firearm from dust when the scabbards are attached to open vehicles, such as motorcycles.